


[Podfic] Broken Hearts

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: [Podfic] Heartless [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Implied Relationships, Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21960322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: On Monday, Soldier:76 finds the dogtags.On Tuesday, Reaper takes his revenge on Talon.On Wednesday, broken hearts and stolen hearts collide.After "ever after", there's tomorrow.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Series: [Podfic] Heartless [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1516286
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	[Podfic] Broken Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arioch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arioch/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Broken Hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15150668) by [AsheRhyder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsheRhyder/pseuds/AsheRhyder). 



## MP3 & M4B

 **Music:** ["Oh My Heart"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RAISESvit4k) by Mother Mother

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/02.brokenhearts/02.%20Broken%20Hearts.mp3).

 **To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/02.brokenhearts/02.%20Broken%20Hearts.mp3) | 35 MB | 0:51:27  
M4B |  [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/02.brokenhearts/02.%20Broken%20Hearts.m4b)  
  
| 73 MB | 0:51:27


End file.
